My Fair Turtle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The turtles join April and her human friend May to the Harvest dance at school! And just when Donnie develops a budding romance, trouble comes along.


At the mall, April and May were shopping for dresses to wear for the homecoming dance. They didn't have any dates, but it was fine with them.

"How about this one, May?" April stepped out showing off her yellow mermaid dress.

But May wasn't listening. She was deep in thought.

April put a hand on May's shoulder. "What's wrong, girl?"

"Huh?!" May blinked. "Oh! Uh, well, April...I've been thinking-"

"Hey, April and May." Walking toward the girls was their arch rival Tiffany with a handful of shopping bags. "Where's the rest of your entourage June, July, and August?"

"Get lost, Tiffy." April snipped. "And take your bottle blonde head with you!"

"Ooh! Ouch! What a burn." Tiffany deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "At least this bottle blonde was able to score a date! Can't wait to see you losers going stag. Again."

April scoffed. "Who needs a date when you have self-respect."

"Whatever." Tiffany snorted. "I guess you'll be having a blast showing off that discount banana dress, April. Maybe it'll make everyone forget about you RUINING the homecoming dance with your little float stunt!"

"Float stunt?" May said.

"A ghost from the past never to be reminded again!" April snapped. May didn't enroll in April's school that time when the evil Hypno-Potamus attacked and mesmerized the whole student body except April. The villain was defeated, but the school and homecoming float was wrecked and April was to blame.

"Just get out of here, Tiffany! You're an eyesore!" April spat out.

"Fine, I'll leave." Tiffany fanned at the air. "The stench of losers is burning up my sinuses."

April growled as Tiffany strutted away. "Man! Tiffany thinks she's so cool! So what if we're going stag?! It's not like going single to a dance is a federal crime!" She turned to May, who looked deep in thought again. "MAY!"

"Huh?! What?!"

"Girl, why do you keep staring into space like that?! You should have been backing me up smack-talking Tiffany!" April pointed out. "You've been acting really weird lately!"

May adjusted her glasses. "Well, what I was trying to say earlier is...I mean, do you think that there's something...strange going on in New York?"

April felt her chest tighten. She knew very well there was indeed strange somethings going on in New York. Things like evil mutants and her best friends Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey. They were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that lived in the sewers underneath the town.

But she knew very well that their existence had to be kept a secret.

On Halloween, May saw the turtles right before her eyes. But she was so scared she ended up fainting. Luckily, April convinced her that it was all a dream.

And April had to keep May convinced as long as she can.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep underneath the sewers, the Turtles were hanging around having some fun.

"I told you! You need to strike a killer pose like this!" Leo instructed, holding his sword in a cool pose.

"Like this?" Mikey struck his own pose with his signature mystic weapon.

Just then, a familiar mutant bat girl came in holding a pie. It was Dana, a mutant ally to the turtles. "Hey, guys. I baked you a chocolate pie," Dana said in an oddly sad tone.

Raph jumped down before Dana, making the lair shake. "Oh, yeah!" He and his brothers started pushing and shoving each other for some pie.

Dana sighed. "Enjoy."

Leo took his eyes away from the tasty pie and looked at Dana. To him, she looked very sad. "Hey, what's wrong, Dana?"

"My school is having a Harvest dance this week and I was really looking forward to going. But we all know I don't go to school anymore because, well..." Dana motioned her appearance as a bat mutant.

"Say no more!" Donnie finally emerges out of his lab. "I have just the thing to help you with your school dance drama." The techno genius turtle presented them with a box that had several fancy-looking wrist watches on them. And each one was a different color. Blue, purple, red, orange, and magenta.

"You spent the whole day locked away in your lab just to build us some jazzy bling?" Raph said, his mouth full of pie.

Donnie waved a green finger. "Not just any bling, my beef-headed sib." He put on the purple watch. "Observe." He pushed the button on the side and his body glowed blue before he took the form of a human teenager! He had spiky black hair with purple tips, wore glasses, and a purple tuxedo plus matching bowtie.

Raph jumped back in shock. "JUMPIN' JACK FLASH!"

"AAH! Who are you, and what have you done with our brother, Donnie?!" Mikey questioned, pointing at the human.

"Mikey, I think that IS Donnie. He made some kind of cloaking device to change our appearances as humans!" Dana replied, truly in awe and excitement.

"Precisely!" Donnie pressed the button again and returned to his old turtle self. "This baby creates a holographic disguise that will allow us to walk among the humans! Making it easier to accomplish our hero missions without blowing our cover. And this dance will be perfect to perform a field test."

Leo snatched the blue watch. "Sweet! So, we wear these watches to the big dance and party down?! Donatello, you are the turtle!"

Dana chuckled before grabbing the magenta watch. "Here it goes," she slipped the band on and activated it. After a short pink flash around her body, Dana appeared with normal skin and no wings on her back, along with no pointy fangs or bat ears. Her watch disguised itself as a blue corsage. She wore a beautiful magenta dress decorated with blue crystals that matched her ribbon headband and silver flats.

"Whoa! I can't believe I'm human again! Thank you, Donnie!" Dana said, twirling and laughing around in happiness.

Raph put on his watch and pressed the button. In a flash, he was a muscular teen with scruffy brown hair in a short mullet with red tips, wearing a sleeveless red tuxedo. "Oh, yeaaaaah!" Raph flexed his human arms. "The sun's out and my HUMAN guns are out!"

Mikey immediately activated his watch. He became a freckled teenager with wild red hair plus orange highlighted tips. His suit was an orange jacket and black pants.

"Moment of truth!" Leo activated his suit and when the light died down, Dana felt her heart flutter.

Leo had short blonde hair with one blue streak across and gorgeous blue eyes. His tuxedo was classic black with a playfully loose blue bow tie under his slender yet muscled body tone. "Even in human form, I still look good!"

"Yeah..." Dana gushed, she felt her knees wobble before Leo's human look. It's like she was staring at the man of her dreams.

Donnie clapped his hands together. "Alright, people! Let's take our new looks for a road test at the Harvest dance! I'll give April the heads up!"

* * *

That night, many party happy teens were at the school for the big Harvest dance. April and May were waiting outside, for some reason.

"Um, April...remind me again why we're out here and not inside?" asked May. She wore a short, white dress with a pink bow tied around the waist and white flat shoes. Her barrette was replaced with a glittery pink rose hair clip.

"Because our dates are coming!" April said proudly.

"DATES?! What do you mean 'our dates'?!'" May's question was answered when four good looking guys and a beautiful girl came their way.

"Party animals comin' through!" A blonde in a black tux and playfully loose blue bow tie. He and his friends cheered and whooped like they've won the jackpot in Las Vegas while everyone else just stared at them.

"Hey, April!" A buff teen in a sleeveless red tuxedo. "It's go time!"

"Lovin' the look, guys!" April high fived the big guy. "You crushed the extreme makeover, Donnie!"

"No probles," Donnie said. "Now we can party 'til we're purple, baby!" The turtle in disguise cheered until he suddenly paused. He was looking at May.

And May was looking at Donnie. They looked at each other for a long time.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is my friend, May," April introduced. "May, this is Leo in blue, Donnie in purple, Raph in red, and Mikey in orange."

For a moment, Donnie thought he was looking at an angel. But he realized this was a normal teenage girl just like April, but a lot more refined looking. "Um, h-hi! I'm uh, umm...I'm...uh..."

For the first time in his life, Donnie didn't know what to say.

"Donnie?" May answered for him.

"Oh! Yeah! Donnie!" Donnie chuckled meekly. "I forgot."

May giggled. "You're pretty funny."

"I told you guys I'm funny." Donnie said, turning to his brothers.

"Enough with the chit-chat. Let's party!" April announced.

The group of friends howled with excitement and boogied into the building. The turtles in disguise were in awe of the scene before them. There were flashing lights, thumping music, lots of party going teens and a whole buffet of punch and goodies.

Leo looked and saw Dana looking at him. Being the smooth brother, he raised an eyebrow and gave Dana that charming-ladies-man smile. "Wanna dance?" He offered his hand.

"YES!" Dana squealed. She quickly composed herself. "I-I mean, sure."

"Mikey and I are gonna hang out by the food table and say hello to all the ladies," Raph said with a neck roll.

"That's what's up!" Mikey said, before giving Raph a high five and walking toward the pizza table.

"I better go over there and make sure they don't scare the ladies too much," April said. She rushed over to Raph and Mikey.

Donnie and May were left alone. They looked around and saw all the excitement going on.

"So...what do we do now?" asked May. "I'm not an expert on dances."

"Well, based on my research from watching movies. I suggest we have fun and enjoy the evening." Donnie smiled. "How about I start bustin' a move on the dance floor and make myself look like an idiot? That way, you won't feel so shy about having fun?"

May chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Okay!" Donnie jumped forward and started dancing. He was actually a pretty good dancer. His fluid movements and lack of nervousness made May feel a lot braver. She joined Donnie and partied down on the dance floor.

After several minutes of dancing, May and Donnie were starting to get hot and sweaty. "Let's get some air!" Donnie yelled over the music. May agreed and followed Donnie outside.

* * *

The two teens went outside and sat by the parking lot. They took in the cool night air and felt much better.

"Y'know, I love parties. But I love chilling out under the stars more," May said.

"Yeah, the night sky casts a spell all on its own," Donnie said. "The mystifying beauty of the moonlight and the stars shining with the aid of darkness."

"Oh, that was beautiful, Donnie," May breathed. "You're quite a poet."

"Yeah, well, poetry is nice. But I'm more of a scientist. In fact, I'm writing a book about merging nanotechnology signals."

May was so stunned, her mouth parted. "Nanotechnology?!"

"Yeah, science and technology has always been my passion." said Donnie proudly. "Intellectual enlightenment and the quest for knowledge has always fascinated me."

Donnie noticed May staring at him, awestruck. "Is...something wrong?"

May blinked. "Oh! Uh, nothing! I was just...impressed by what you said." Sh rubbed her head sheepishly. "I mean, a lot of guys are into dumb things like video games, sports and junk like that. But not you, you're into learning and technology and I don't see that in a lot of people these days. You're pretty cool, Donnie."

"Cool?! Him?! HA!"

Hearing the sleazy voice behind him, Donnie spin around and was sucker punched by a huge purple mantis claw.

May uncorked a horrified scream and backed away when she saw a creature that resembled a praying mantis with black hair in the shape of a pompadour wearing a jean vest and a white shirt underneath.

It was Repo Mantis, a repo man who mutated into a dangerous praying mantis creature.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's your deal, buddy?!" Donnie said, trying not blow his cover.

"You don't fool me, TURTLE boy," Repo Mantis slashed Donnie's disguise watch into scrap. Static crackled over him and his holographic disguise was gone. His turtle from was revealed to May.

Donnie saw the shocked, horrified look on May's face.

Repo Mantis laughed. "Take a good look, Blondie. Your dream date is a freak of nature," He turned to Donnie. "I knew it was you the moment I heard your nerdy voice. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"What's wrong with my voice?!" Donnie retorted. "Wait! May! I can explain-" But the turtle already saw May running off.

"Looks like your date's moved on, loser," Repo Mantis snorted. "And good thing, too. I don't know what she saw in a nerd like you."

Donnie shot a nasty glare at the mutant. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH BEING A NERD?!" he roared. "Y'know what?! You are just like all those other haters who think being smart is wrong! So what if I love science, technology, and the thirst for intellectual enlightenment?! So what if I'm a freak of nature?! I'm proud of who I am, and my brothers feel the same!"

Repo Mantis sneered. "Aw, that's so sweet, I'm gettin' a cavity," He raised his claws. "Now, let's _cut_ to the chase!" He dug his claws into a nearby car and hurled it at Donnie.

Donnie jumped out of the way in time and whipped out his high-tech bo staff. He activated the taser feature and stabbed Repo Mantis with it. He screamed in pain as he was shot back, electrocuted.

"See? Being smart has its perks. Like inventing a taser feature in your-"

 **WHACK!**

Donnie's weapon was knocked out of his hand by Repo Mantis. "That's another thing. Nerds don't know how to shut up," He grinned with malicious intent. "No more of your fancy toys. Just you and me and-AAAH!"

"Aaah?" Donnie was confused by that statement.

Repo Mantis felt a sleepy effect took hold of him. His eyes rolled back and he fell over, out cold. That's when Donnie spotted a tranquilizer dart piercing the mutant's butt.

Standing behind Repo Mantis was May, wielding a handheld tranquilizer gun. "Sorry I took off like that," May said to the visibly stunned turtle. "Had to get my tranquilizer gun out of the car."

It took a moment for Donnie to retract his hanging jaw. "You...carry a tranquilizer gun?!"

May sighed. "Yeah, my mom is a zoologist working in Africa, so she's surrounded by wild animals. Her idea of the 'perfect' birthday present was a tranquilizer gun to protect myself," She shrugged. "Most teenage girls carry mace, but hey, whatever works."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! You...came back for me?!" Donnie asked in disbelief.

Smiling, May nodded her head. "Yeah, you're the green monster I saw at the old farmhouse on Halloween, right?"

Donnie blinked. He thought back to Halloween night when she ran into a girl dressed as a mad scientist. A mad scientist who screamed and fainted when she saw Donnie. "That was you?!"

"Yeah, ever since that night, I always wondered if I was going crazy," She sighed. "But what a relief! I'm not crazy after all!"

"So...you don't find me too weird?" asked Donnie.

May rubbed the back of her head. "Well...I was pretty freaked out, at first, but then I took the time to know the real Donnie. Plus, you did try to protect me from that bug freak and I wasn't gonna leave you here fighting alone."

Donnie smiled. "Well, that was awesome what you did back there. You just came out of nowhere, boss mode engaged and BAM! Tranquilizer gun!" He snapped his fingers. "Tranquilizer gun! Now that's an idea for a battle shell!" He typed away on his computer armband.

"Battle shell?" May inquired.

"Ah, yes, well, as a crime-fighting ninja turtle, I use my technological prowess to hone my skills in combat," Donnie said, as he typed away.

May felt mesmerized as he talked. He sounded so incredibly smart. And that staff he created. It was an absolute marvel.

Donnie then began explaining his holographic cloaking device wristwatches. May was more and more impressed and fascinated by Donnie. He truly was one in a million.

"Hey! Donnie!"

Donnie looked over to see April and Dana with his brothers. They gasped when they realized Donnie was no longer in disguise and May wasn't freaking out.

"Yeah, I know. I have some explaining to do." replied Donnie

* * *

The turtles took Dana, April and May to the school rooftop. Donnie explained everything.

When he finished, Leo burst out laughing. "A tranquilizer gun?! Okay, I don't know what kind of sane person carries a tranquilizer gun, but wow!"

May looked at the rest of the disguised mutants. "So...the rest of you are mutant turtles?!"

Raph, Mikey, and Leo responded by removing their disguise watches. May couldn't help but scream a little seeing their true forms. But she couldn't help but stare at Raph. He was humongous compared to his brothers!

What's even more shocking was that Dana wasn't a turtle, she was a mutant bat!

Raph threw his giant arm around May, making her yelp. "So, now that we have a new friend, what say we celebrate with our own party?"

"YEAAAAAAH!"

May tried not to gag from the smell of Raph's armpit. "Um...where is this alleged party anyway?"

* * *

Underneath New York, the turtles and their gal pals arrived to their lair in the sewers. May was amazed by their home, but felt her nose curl from the smell. It wasn't as bad as Raph's pit stink, though.

"Sorry about the smell. We are in a sewer, after all," Donnie said. "But you get used to it over time."

"What's with all the noise?" a gruff voice echoed in the lair. May squeaked and hid behind Donnie, when she saw a giant rat enter the room. "Don't worry, May. This is Splinter, our dad." Donnie told May.

"Hey, Pop!" Raph greeted the rat. "We decided to have our own dance here."

"And we got plenty of party pizzas!" Mikey said, as he and Leo each carried a tower of pizza boxes.

Splinter was about to protest. "My sons! You cannot just throw a party-"

"Did we forget to mention all these pizzas are triple EXTRA four cheeses?" Leo said.

Splinter's mood took a compete one-hundred-and-eighty-degree turn. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get this party started!"

"Agreed, Father," Donnie pressed several buttons on his arm computer and a disco ball came from the ceiling and smooth music began to play.

Splinter noticed a human girl he's never seen before standing next to Donnie. "Hmm? And who is this?"

"Oh! This is May." Donnie introduced. "She's cool."

"H-Hello..." May said shyly, standing closer to Donnie.

Splinter looked at May, then Donnie. "Oh, I see. So, Purple has a new girlfriend! Guess I have to keep an eye on you? Huh? Huh?" The rat teased, nudging Donnie.

"WHAT?! No!" Donnie shot back, his face turning from green to red.

May giggled. This Splinter really was a father to these turtles.

"So, Dana. May I have this dance?" Leo asked in his suave voice.

"Sure!" Dana gushed. "I-I mean, sure," She blushed a little as she took his hand.

Donnie twiddled his fingers. "Um, May, would you...l-like to dance with me?"

May smiled, making Donnie's heart melt. "I would love to."

As they danced to the soulful music, Donnie looked back at his father. Splinter gave his son a thumbs up as he, Raph, and Mikey devoured their cheesy pizza.

Leo and Dana decided to have some alone time...by setting up an elaborate prank on Donnie. They covered his bo staff with peanut butter.

The two jokers chuckled as they made a quick escape to Leo's room.

"Oh, man! Donnie is gonna flip his shell!" Leo laughed. He looked at Dana as she laughed. "Y'know, Dana, you've been training with us and I gotta say, you're a pretty amazing fighter. Even before you joined us," he complimented. "Living on a farm really sharpens your skills. Who knew?"

Dana blushed. "Thanks. You're really an awesome fighter yourself."

"ALRIGHT!" They heard Donnie scream. "WHO PUT PEANUT BUTTER ON MY BABY?!"

Leo and Dana burst out laughing. "That was awesome sauce!" Dana said. She laughed so hard, she tumbled right onto Leo.

Leo felt his heart race and face burn. Dana was so overwhelmed, she could faint any second.

 _Wow. Up close, she's pretty cute,_ Leo thought in his head, blushing.

 _Leo's even dreamier up close than I thought..._ Dana said within her mind.

Leo's eye caught something on Dana's choker. It was a red talisman. It had the same symbol as Splinter's talisman that unlocked the underground mystic city!

"Aw, how cute!" said Donnie's voice.

Leo and Dana looked over and saw Donnie taking many pictures of the couple sitting on each other. "This soooo makes up for the peanut butter, Leon!" Donnie laughed. "This is gonna be my new screensaver!"

"DONNIE!" Dana got off Leo and chased after Donnie.

But Leo didn't chase after Donnie. He had other things on his mind. Like why Dana possesses an item from the mystic city.

Perhaps there's more to Dana than a farm girl turned mutant...


End file.
